Sui Chen Zi
Sui Chen Zi was a Sublime Paragon and the owner of one of the nine True Worlds in the third era of Arid Triad. He was a Successor Spirit.Ch. 814 Ch. 1185 Background The cosmos was damaged. Eight Sublime Paragon friends of Sui Chen Zi have failed and perished. They have turned into Empty Dust, and he was left alone, still struggling against the universe. Before his death, he set a law; if his True World would turn into Empty Dust, then others who are fated could obtain his Divine Essence. With Sui Chen Zi's death in crumbling True World, only golden heart, which was the accumulation of his Divine Essence, was left out of him. And whole True World collapsed into that golden heart, which turned into a vortex. Then there could be seen a gigantic tree being born within the vortex. The tree was devouring the vortex and the Divine Essence within it to grow. The tree had ten colors and it was the complete Ecang.Ch. 833 But Sui Chen Zi knew it would be born the moment he died. He injured it and made the tree divided into ten parts. Ecang was sealed in ten foreign lands, which were to serve as places for his Divine Essence's legacy competition. In every foreign land there were one hundred thousand stone monumets in ten diffrent colors of ten wills of Ecang. Sui Chen Zi also left his shadow. It was to protect the order and to obey the person who was chosen be a Master of the foreign land.Ch. 839 Moreover, Sui Chen Zi left four visions to act as powerful boosts for the later generations, who would come to possess Ecang. History Book 4 After Su Ming entered the foreign land in Western Ring Nebula, Sui Chen Zi's voice echoed in his mind. He introduced himself and informed Su Ming about Divine Essence's legacy, about which he was forced to compete.Ch. 814 Last test was to possess the golden tree, which was Ecang, on a golden planet in the golden sea in the vast galaxy.Ch. 822 When Su Ming occupied eight-tenths of Ecang, he had another vision. He saw Sui Chen Zi using his four Great Arts of Divine Essence. Su Ming was told to tell his understanding of them in three breaths of time.Ch. 831 He was successful and even gained an enlightenment. Sui Chen Zi helped him with possessing Ecang.Ch. 832 Powers Sui Chen Zi was at Sublime Paragon Realm. Four Great Arts of Divine Essence are about destroying the world, creating galaxies, making all lives perish and giving life to all manner of being with one thought. Sui Chen Zi's law Ecang can use its Divine Essence as a price, and Sui Chen Zi's shadow will help it kill the people in the foreign land. However, if the person it wants to kill is someone who had failed to possess it, then no matter what price it wants to pay, it will not be allowed to kill. The law also protects and wipes out the people in foreign lands. It protects the people from being killed by Ecang's soul, and wipes out all those who go against the law. Quotes "With one thought, I can destroy the heavens; with one thought, I can give life to the universe. With one thought, I can make all lives perish; with one thought, I can give life to all manner of being." "I wish to turn back the universe. If I succeed, I will recreate the cosmos. If I fail… then my dust will appear in the heart of the cosmos. With the Empty Dust of my eight friends as my companions, even if I die, I will have no regrets. Before I perish, I will set a law. I, Sui Chen Zi, shall declare this… If this world falls and turns into Empty Dust, then if the fated arrive, they can obtain my Divine Essence." "If I die, then this world will turn to dust. If I close my eyes, then this cosmos will have no light… Descendant who inherits my Divine Essence, remember how I die, and remember… that the laws governing the operations of the universe also die, as well as that the universe does not possess thought… I failed, that's why I am destroyed, but I also succeeded, which is why… I give you hope!" Reference List Category:Sublime Paragons Category:Successor Spirit Category:Male Characters Category:Characters